1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relates generally to an automated entrance and/or exit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to manage the flow of people through a turnstile, e.g., at an attraction or event, often an attendant must stand near the attraction to take a participant's ticket and allow them entrance to the attraction. An automated system that takes a form of payment and allows access, e.g., via a turnstile, may provide easier access to certain attractions, without requiring an attendant to be present. However, typical tripod style turnstiles are deficient in controlling access for younger participants. For example, younger participants may duck under such turnstiles. Additionally, children may climb, play, and/or hang on such turnstiles.
Thus, a need exits for an automated system that controls access to attractions in a better manner.